Corazón de Manzana
by parca333
Summary: El corazón, la parte mas dedicada del cuerpo. Puede ser solo una bomba de sangre o algo mucho mas grande. Mi nombre es Apple Bloom, y tras una serie de tragedias conocí los 2 significados de Corazón.


Corazón de manzana.

Nieve, fue lo último que vi antes que me llevaran los de bata blanca, aquellos copos de nieve al caer y flotar por unos instantes, aquellos diminutos cristales de hielo que poco a poco irían cubriendo las cálidas tierras de Ponyville y traerían paso a aquel anhelado y hermoso invierno, con campos de aquella blancura pura y suave como si del mismo cielo se tratase. El invierno finalmente había llegado en Ponyville cuando por fin llegó el momento, y cuando desperté por fin ya estábamos en pleno invierno.

La vida es inesperada, completamente impredecible, algunos dicen que todo pasa por una razón, que todo tiene una razón de ser, tanto las cosas buenas o malas que nos pasan a diario son por algo o para algo que nos templará a futuro, no sé qué pensar sobre eso, aun soy una niña, hay muchas cosas sobre el mundo y la misma vida que no logro entender, no logro entender por qué abecés el destino (como le llaman algunos) puede llegar a parecer tan cruel o injusto, porque cuando parece que nadie ha causado ningún mal, vienen una serie de acontecimientos que cambian todo y lo obligarán a tomar decisiones de vida o muerte, o incluso hay ocasiones en las que ni siquiera tenemos la oportunidad de elegir nuestro camino, y nos vemos obligados a seguir o enfrentar las adversidades de aquello que nos espera más adelante.

Era de tarde, yo me encontraba sentada debajo de un árbol que sostenía un blanco y congelado abrigo entre sus copas más altas, empiezo a escuchar algunas risas, frente a mí se encontraban mis amigas junto a otros ponis patinando en aquel lago congelado, y entre todas las ponis, la que más se destacaba era una poni rosada con abrigo azul cielo yendo de un lado a otro, haciendo maniobras propias de una patinadora profesional o una bailarina muy hábil, quizás una combinación de ambos, que más podía esperar de una poni como Pinkie Pie, quien al parecer nació para patinar, me sorprende de hecho que incluso esta no se inscribiera en concursos o competencias, seguramente será la ganadora en este tipo de eventos, pero bueno, según parece ella lo hace más por simple y sana diversión que por otra cosa.

-¡Apple Bloom!- escucho, volteo y veo frente a mí a Sweetie Belle saliendo con algo de dificultad de entre el hielo, la verdad no sé cómo a ella le gusta hacer esto, apenas y si sabe patinar, y de hecho solo hoy recuerdo haberla visto tropezar al menos 3 veces-¿estás segura que no quieres venir?- me pregunta ella con una sonrisa bien marcada.

-no Sweetie- le respondo con un tono un tanto serio, pero al darme cuenta de esto yo misma le doy una ligera sonrisa para que no se preocupase por mí.

-¡oh vamos Apple Bloom!- exclama Scootaloo mientras derrapaba el hielo pasando muy cerca de Sweetie y tapándola con un manto de nieve, cosa que me pareció gracioso por unos instantes, que no pude evitar soltar una ligera risita por unos momentos.

-¡vamos Apple Bloom, ven a jugar con nosotras! Si no sabes patinar le decimos a Pinkie Pie, ella me enseñó a mí y no dudo que te enseñe a ti también- exclama Scootaloo con una sonrisa.

-gracias chicas, pero mejor no-

-¿Por qué no?-

-¿te sientes mal Apple Bloom?- me pregunta la unicornio blanca un tanto preocupada.

-no, es solo mi hermana…. Le prometí que las acompañaría siempre y cuando no intentara nada peligroso-

-aj, pero creo que ella está exagerando, eso fue ya hace mucho tiempo,

-sí, quizás Applejack exagera un poco, pero de todos modos no tengo ganas de… patinar- digo suspirando.

-¿estás segura?-

-si chicas, estoy muy segura- les respondo- vallan, yo desde aquí las veo-

-está bien- me dicen ellas un tanto extrañadas y quizás preocupadas mientras regresaban al hielo, yo me quede sentada debajo de aquel árbol por un rato más, hasta que en eso una ligera nevada empezó a caer con suavidad, Pinkie Pie no tardó en dar sus característicos alaridos de emoción y empezó a patinar con la boca abierta y en dirección al cielo para atrapar algunos de los copos de nieve con su lengua, cosa que por poco provoca que ella chocara con otros ponis que estaban patinando cerca de ella, pero por algún extraño y raro sentido de orientación esta rodeaba aquellos ponis contras los que estaba a punto de chocar, bastante raro para cualquiera que no la conociera.

-¡atrapé 12! Mmmm ¿por qué no los aran de sabores? ¡oh sería fantástico que fueran de chocolate!- exclamaba Pinkie mientras se deslizaba en el hielo, sus comentarios eran dichos en voz tan alta que era muy difícil para cualquiera no escucharlos.

Luego de eso me levanté de donde estaba posada, me despedí de mis amigas y me retiré, regresando a casa caminando, pero sin embargo no era a casa a donde quería ir, de hecho solo salí de casa con el objetivo de ir a otro lugar en especial, pero no me sentía muy segura, y también quería ir sola. Antes de que pudiera tomar la decisión de darme la media vuelta e irme en otra dirección escucho a Applejack llamándome y yendo hasta donde yo me encontraba.

-Apple Bloom, que bueno que te encontré, mira traigo otro abrigo, empezó a nevar- me decía ella con algo de intriga.

-no lo necesito hermana, gracias…. De hecho… ya iba en camino a casa-

-oh, muy bien, vamos- me dice ella mientras colocaba el abrigo que ella traía sobre su lomo y me lo sobreponía para abrigarme aún más -muy bien dulzura vamos a casa- es entonces que sin previo aviso ella me levanta y me carga, llevándome de regreso a casa, yo no puse objeción alguna, de hecho ya casi no me importaba que me tratara como una bebé, cosa rara tomando en cuenta como antes yo me esforzaba por que me tratara como una yegua independiente, pero ahora, ella tiene verdaderos motivos, que entiendo muy bien para tratarme como lo hace, y yo por otro lado…no importa ya. Últimamente eh estado muy envuelta en mis pensamientos como para preocuparme por que mi hermana mayor actué de manera sobre maternal conmigo.

Tras una cena familiar, y ducharme Applejack me arropó con una pijama bastante gruesa dado al frio que hacia últimamente.

-muy bien cariño…. ¿ya las tomaste?-

-si… ya las tome…-

-em…. Tampoco tomaste demasiado ¿verdad?-

-no, tome lo que debía tomar, no más, no menos- suspiro mientras me acurrucaba en la cama y Applejack me tapa con sumo cuidado con los cobertores.

-si aún tienes frio…-

-no… estoy bien, gracias…. No me hace falta nada más-

-bueno…. De todos modos dejare algunos cobertores sobre aquella silla, así si te da frio en la noche solo tomas los que necesites- me explica mi hermana un tanto inquieta.

-sabes que no tienes que preocuparte tanto de mí ¿verdad? Ya ha pasado un año-

-si... lo sé...un año….- murmura Applejack con melancolía.

-ya no estoy tan delicada-

-pero… Apple Bloom-

-solo no quiero que te preocupes tanto por mí, estoy bien-

-Apple Bloom….-

-bueno…. Es tarde hermana…..- le digo suspirando para ya cortar la conversación, no me gustaba discutir con ella y menos sobre este tema.

-buenas noches dulzura- dice ella mientras me daba un beso en la frente con suma delicadeza- descansa- dice ya retirándose y apagando la luz tras ella, dejándome ya sola ante la oscuridad de la noche.

Continuo despierta no sé cuánto tiempo, quizás un par de horas estaba oscuro, no podía distinguir mi reloj de pared y en todo este tiempo me quede completamente inmóvil, pensando en una serie de cosas inconexas y otras más serias. En un par de ocasiones la puerta de mi habitación se abre y por esta se asoma alguno de mis hermanos, verificando que estuviera sé durmiendo pacíficamente, es en estos momentos que yo cierro los ojos y me acurruco en la cama, fingiendo estar dormida, para cuando escucho mi puerta serrarse de nuevo y ellos alejarse por el pasillo, nuevamente abro mis ojos. Desde hace algún tiempo ya me es difícil conciliar el sueño, diariamente me la paso despierta una o dos horas hasta que finalmente me quedo dormida, ni siquiera me doy cuenta de ello, cuando finalmente llega el amanecer yo misma no sé cuándo me dormí.

A la mañana siguiente tras despertar, ya como costumbre me dirigí al baño para hacer algunas revisiones a mi persona, abrí mi boca y saqué la lengua frente al espejo para no encontrar ninguna anormalidad, revise mis parpados y tome algunas pastillas…. Una vez hecho esto guardo todo en el gabinete y me miro frente al espejo con bastante seriedad, es increíble pensar cuanto he cambiado últimamente, mirándome al espejo y comparándome con alguna fotografía de hace un año no solo se verá que soy algunos centímetros más alta como cualquier otra potrilla de mi edad, también eh bajado mucho de peso, mi piel se encuentra un tanto más pálida a comparación de antes, se me notan unas ojeras un tanto marcadas a lo largo de mis ojos dándome una apariencia bastante cansada, esto último quizás es porque últimamente no duermo tanto como quisiera, no importa si me recuesto temprano o tarde, siempre se me dificultará dormir y siempre despertaré antes de que la princesa Celestia eleve el sol.

-pero que mal te vez Apple Bloom- me digo a mi misma mientras me miraba al espejo.

Salgo del baño y me dirijo a mi cama donde me recuesto un rato, esta vez me levanté demasiado temprano, y aunque me sentía cansada, no tenía ganas de intentar dormir otra vez. Aburrida me levanto de la cama y tomo un álbum que se encontraba en mi escritorio, empiezo a ojearlo y contemplo algunas fotografías un tanto recientes, en su mayoría era algunas de las "misiones" que tuve con mis amigas, nuestro club "Cutie Mark Crusaders". Valla tiempos han pasado, últimamente no eh podido asistir en muchas de nuestras reuniones en la casa club, de hecho hubo un tiempo en el que esta estuvo completamente solitaria. Actualmente nos vemos de vez en cuando, pero ya no es como antes, no porque no quisiéramos, sino porque yo no puedo…. No puedo hacer las cosas que antes hacíamos.

Mientras revisaba las fotografías muchos recuerdos se me vinieron a la mente, recuerdos alegres y divertidos, grandes momentos de nosotras tres, yo solté una ligera sonrisa mientras ojeaba y admiraba cada una de las fotografías en las que aparecíamos las tres intentando alguna loca aventura para poder obtener nuestras marcas, en algunos casos incluso reía con una ligera risita nostálgica al recordar como muchas veces lo que intentábamos salía mal de una u otra forma, pero aun así era muy divertido, hasta que…. luego no sé por qué, vino a mi mente por unos instantes aquel recuerdo…

Flashback.

Fue hace poco más de un año, yo me encontraba con mis amigas a la mitad de otra aventura loca, por alguna razón a Scootaloo se le ocurrió que sería buena idea armar una balsa y navegar por los rápidos, al principio todo pareció fácil, solo preparar la balsa y entrar al rio, Sweetie Belle se sentía como toda una marinera, esta se mostraba muy emocionada, cosa que nos pareció muy extraño a Scootaloo y a mí, luego me daría cuenta que al parecer Sweetie no tenía ni idea de lo que vendría, como si se le hubiera olvidado que íbamos a pasar por los rápidos o quizás, Scootaloo olvidó decirle que….. Cual sea el caso, era de esperar que todo se saliera de control, Sweetie no dejo de gritar al punto de dejarnos a ambas sordas.

-¡Sweetie por favor!- exclamaba Scootaloo con desespero.

-¡que alguien más me ayude con los remos!- les reclame a ambas.

-¡POR QUÉ NOS METIMOS EN ESTO!-

-¡por favor, ¿Qué tal si así conseguimos nuestras marcas?!-

-¡CHICAS POR FAVOR QUE ALGUIEN TOME EL OTRO REMO! ¡ESTAMOS A PUNTO DE ESTRELLARNOS!-

Al final los incesantes gritos de Sweetie sirvieron de algo después de todo, pues segundos antes de que nuestra pequeña balsa se estrellase contra las rocas aparece Rainbow Dash quien nos saca de ahi antes de que alguna saliera lastimada.

Sweetie se mostraba en un estado de Shock, parecía una muñeca, completamente inmóvil al ver muy cerca lo que podría ser un final muy trágico, y no la culpo, yo también me encontraba muy asustada, pero al mismo tiempo daba un suspiro de alivio. Scootaloo por otro lado…. ella parecía estar muy encantada y emocionada mientras Rainbow nos daba un sermón un tanto… no recuerdo bien lo que dijo, quizás algo sobre que ser cool no significa cometer estupideces muy grandes o algo así, de hecho su sermón fue muy extenso, pero es lo único que puedo rescatar.

Las chicas y yo estábamos de regreso a la casa club, con lo que quedaba de nuestra balsa a rastras, donde por cierto también teníamos a una aun paralizada Sweetie Belle, quien no se había recuperado del todo por aquel traumante suceso.

-Sweetie ¿vas a continuar así todo el camino?-

-¡las rocas, las rocas!- exclamaba la unicornio con algo de impacto.

-¡por favor! ¡Fue fantástico! Sí, casi chocamos con las rocas pero ¡Rainbow Dash nos salvó! ¡No es genial!- exclamaba Scootaloo con gran emoción- ¡¿no es verdad Apple Bloom?!-

-si claro, si llamas a casi ¡morir! Algo genial- digo con ironía e irritación.

-¡ese es el espíritu! ¡Posiblemente lo más genial que nos ha pasado en nuestras cortas vidas!-

No tiene remedio, pensaba mientras miraba como Scootaloo intentaba hacer que Sweetie entrara en sí, cosa que si llegó a lograr, pero digamos que no del todo bien. Ya que de repente Sweetie empezó a mostrarse muy agitada como si hubiera despertado de una pesadilla, nos tomó algo de tiempo lograr que esta se calmara, nos sentamos al pie de un árbol un rato con ella, aún bastante impactada, le di una manzana para que la comiera y se distrajera, luego de unos minutos finalmente se mostraba más serena, aunque todavía se veía que temblaba un poco.

-¿ya pasó?- le pregunto algo preocupada.

-cre… creo que si….- me dice ella mientras le daba otro mordisco a la manzana- pe… pero ¿Por qué no me dijeron que íbamos a ir a los rápidos?-

-¡pero! ¡Scootaloo!-

-bueno ya, lo pasado, pasado jeje…. Em… lo bueno es que todas estamos sanas y salvas ¡y que Rainbow Dash nos salvó!-

-aja, lo que digas….- digo algo irritada, por más que quería expresar toda mi inconformidad y molestia frente a Scootaloo de pronto empecé a sentirme cansada, asumiendo que era porque no había comido nada desde el desayuno y que estaba haciendo mucho calor decidí intentar terminar con esto.

-Sweetie perdónanos… debimos siquiera decirte-

-no…. Es… está bien….. jeje… fu…. Fue… di… divertido ¿No?-

-¡ese es el espíritu!-

-Scootaloo por favor- le llamo la atención con severidad- Sweetie si quieres ve a casa-

-¡No! Mis padres salieron de viaje…. Y Rarity creo que está muy ocupada con otro pedido de vestidos… no quisiera molestarla….-

-bien… ya se, ¡¿qué tal si hacemos esto?! Esta tarde te invitaremos un helado entre Scootaloo y yo, y ¡mañana tú elegirás la siguiente misión de las Cutie Mark Crusaders!-

-sí, jeje, suena bien, ¡podríamos hacer pruebas de cocina, oh, oh, oh quizás concurso de dibujos!-

-suena un poco….- murmura Scootaloo pero inmediatamente yo la interrumpo.

-¡suena genial! ¡Mañana tú serás la que elija las misiones! Y quien sabe, quizás mañana logremos por fin obtener nuestra ¡CUTIE MARK!-

Sweetie da un grito de emoción en conjunto al mío, mientras Scootaloo se mostraba un tanto incomoda ante esto, tanto que parecía que en cualquier momento inventaría una excusa para no participar mañana o algo así, aunque quizás si le haya pasado por la cabeza aquel pensamiento, no creo que nos haya dejado plantadas, después de todo, nunca antes lo había hecho, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que su expresión lo decía todo jeje.

Lastimosamente, no todo puede ser miel sobre hojuelas…

Invité a mis amigas a comer a mi casa, estábamos por llegar cuando en eso las detuve y le dije con seriedad que no le contáramos nada sobre lo que paso a mis hermanos o mi abuela, en especial a Applejack. Luego de unos segundos de intimidación continuamos. Y tal y como si la hubiésemos invocado al llegar la primera poni que vimos fue a mi hermana, la cual nos saludó a todas cordialmente, hasta que en eso ella nos preguntó- ¿Qué tanto hicieron hoy?-

-¡que, ¿qué dices?!- exclamo muy inquieta y nerviosa.

-¿ustedes dos se ven muy exaltadas?- dice refiriéndose a Sweetie Belle y extrañamente a mí también, cosa que en su momento me extrañó y exaltó mucho- en especial tu dulzura ¿Por qué estás tan sudada?-

-eh…. Em… solo…. Hicimos mucho ejercicio hoy, hacía mucho calor….- intento explicarle sin llevar a cuento lo que nos pasó en el rio.

-bueno… em… ya casi es hora de comer, si gustas puedes invitar a tus amigas- nos dice con amabilidad, pero aun mostrándose algo extrañada por nuestro aspecto.

-si jeje… de hecho a eso venimos-

-bueno la comida estará en 15 minutos, pueden esperar adentro, mientras tengo que guardar este cargamento de manzanas en la bodega, estaré con ustedes en un momento- nos explica ella.

-sí, eh… gracias hermana- le digo mientras paso junto a ella con la mirada baja.

-con permiso…. – murmura Scootaloo yendo tras de mí.

-¡hey espérenme!- exclama Sweetie quien se quedó atrás y notaba que nosotras ya estábamos entrando a la casa, al entrar las tres nos sentamos en el sofá.

-¿creen que sepa que nosotras…?- pregunta Scootaloo un tanto ansiosa.

-¡espero que no! ¡Applejack me mataría si se entera!-

-¡qué vamos hacer si se entera!-

-¡no lo sé!- exclame con algo de nervios.

-em, ¿Apple Bloom?- murmura Sweetie Belle.

-tranquila, tranquila…. No hay forma de que lo sepa ¿verdad?-

-¡quizás si Rainbow le conto!-

-¿Cómo dices eso? ¡Rainbow Dash no es una chismosa! Además ella representa el elemento de la lealtad ¿no?-

-pero si nunca le dijimos que guardara el secreto…-

-pues….. Diablos….-

-em ¿Apple Bloom?-

-¡tranquilas! Solo tenemos que similar como si nada pasara, jeje, estoy segura que todo se resolverá, jeje, no hay mayor problema-

-¿Apple Bloom?-

-¡¿qué Sweetie?!- exclamo algo desesperada.

-tu hermana tenía razón… te ves muy agitada….-

-¿eh?-

-oye si es verdad…. Estás sudando demasiado…-

-Apple Bloom ¿te sientes bien?-

-no sé de qué hablan….- digo algo alterada, pues estaba más preocupada en que si mi hermana nos descubrió o no, pero en eso mi expresión cambia totalmente a una de incredulidad y algo de miedo mientras volteo a ver mi casco delantero derecho.

-¿pasa algo?-

-mi casco… no puedo… siento como si...lo... lo tengo entumido- digo algo impactada, es entonces que empiezo a sentir como si algo me estrujara el pecho y antes de que pudiera hacer o pensar algo me desplomo en el suelo con fuerza, todo se desvanece ante mí, y antes de perder por completo el conocimiento escucho los gritos de miedo y confusión de mis amigas y finalmente de Applejack.

-¡Apple Bloom! ¡Apple Bloom! ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡APPLE BLOOM!

Fin Del Flashback.

-Apple Bloom- escucho tras de mí, voltee en dirección a la puerta y veo a Applejack al pie de esta- ¿cómo amaneciste hoy?-

-bien Hermana- le respondo con bastante inexpresividad.

\- bien…. Em… el desayuno está listo-

-si... gracias, bajaré en un momento- le digo suspirando mientras serraba el álbum de fotos y lo guardaba en su lugar.

-¿ya te tomaste tus….?-

-si…- le respondo antes de que siquiera terminara la oración- si hermana… vamos-

-¿Cómo amaneciste Apple Bloom?- me pregunta Big Mac con una ligera sonrisa.

-Supongo que… bien- digo en un tono de voz poco audible mientras tenía mi mirada baja.

-Oh mi cielo…. ¿segura?- me pregunta mi abuela con algo de intriga y preocupación.

-Sí… estoy bien…-

-¿Ya no te duele tú…?-

Coloco un casco contra mi pecho tapado por un grueso abrigo y le digo- hace tiempo que…. cerraron… ya no me duele-

-Apple Bloom recuerda que mañana tienes la cita con el médico- me dice Applejack mientras me servía el desayuno, un plato de avena caliente con pedacitos de manzana encima.

-Sí… no se me ha olvidado- murmuro mientras meneaba mi avena usando la cuchara para que esta se enfriara un poco.

-Oh corrales…. Otra vez está nevando- exclama mi hermana mientras mira a través de la ventana, casi al instante yo sabía lo que ella quería insinuar incluso antes de que empezará- creo que es mejor que te quedes en casa….-

-No… Applejack, solo queda una semana de clases antes de las vacaciones de invierno… además… no está nevando muy fuerte-

-Si faltas una semana no pasara nada dulzura-

-Lo hará si son las ultimas clases…. En dos días tengo un examen y me entregan las calificaciones al finalizar el curso- explico con algo de molestia, pues desde que empezó el invierno Applejack ha intentado hacer que me quedase en casa todo el tiempo, cosa que si bien entiendo sus motivos. En ocasiones si me llega a molestar un poco el que sea un tanto sobreprotectora conmigo, aunque… no puedo reclamarle nada, después de todo ella me ha dejado ir a la escuela y salir con mis amigas de vez en cuando desde que me dieron del alta…. Nada ha sido sencillo desde entonces.

-Está bien dulzura…. Pero regresaras a casa cuando terminen las clases ¿sí?-

-Si hermana… claro….-

Más tarde encontraba saliendo de la casa, ya con mi mochila en mi lomo, lista para ir a la escuela, cuando en eso me topo con el periódico de hoy. Brevemente le doy un rápido vistazo, poniendo atención en la fecha- 13 de diciembre... hoy es el día… hoy se cumple un año…- pensaba con bastante melancolía.

Flashback.

Algunos días atrás, estaba preparándome para ir a la escuela, metí varios de mis útiles escolares en mi pequeña mochila, y ahora estaba eligiendo algún abrigo que me mantuvierase caliente pero que no fuera se muy acolchado, recientemente mis hermanos me han comprado abrigos muy gruesos, con los cuales al ponérmelos parezco una pelota o una bolsa para dormir muy grande, apenas y si se muestra mi rostro y me cuesta algo de trabajo moverme con estos puestos, sin mencionar que son un poco incomodos.

-Disculpa Apple Bloom- escucho tras de mí, era mi hermana- llego esto para ti... es una carta de…. La dirección….- dice un tanto incrédula y sorprendida.

-¿Qué?- digo intrigada.

-La dirección es de la comandancia de los Wonderbolts... pero el nombre es de…. –

-Sleid….- termino su oración.

-Si… toma…. No se tengas tiempo de leerla…. Falta poco para que empiecen tus clases-

-Aún falta una hora…. Creo que puedo leerla ahora- le digo a mi hermana, esta pese a la curiosidad que yo estaba segura ella sentía, decidió dejarme sola. Casi de inmediato abrí la carta y empecé a leerla. La carta era de alguien quien yo apenas había visto un par de ocasiones, un potrillo muy especial para alguien quien no tuve la oportunidad de conocerla correctamente, pero que pude llegar a considerar mi amiga, en la carta expresaba lo que este sentía, después de pasado este primer año y también me anunciaba su visita a Ponyville dentro de una semana, diciendo que quería conocerme formalmente, yo la verdad no sabía que pensar, todavía no había superado lo acontecido, y no estaba segura si quería conocerlo, aunque… ella…

Fin del Flashback.

Aun cuando Applejack se ofreció a acompañarme, le dije que prefería ir sola. Tras despedirme de mi familia me dirigí a mi colegio, aun con algo de prisa, llegue a tiempo a la escuela, salude a mis amigas, y esperamos a que Miss Cheerilee llegara e impartiera la clase. Todo transcurrió a partir de aquí de la forma habitual, esta vez tuvimos únicamente un repaso de la mayor parte de las cosas que vendrían en el examen que sería en dos días. Muchos se mostraban un tanto nerviosos, sobre todo por el examen de matemáticas, yo por otro lado estaba muy distraída ese día, aún más que de costumbre. No deje de pensar en aquella carta. Decía que él llegaría hoy por la tarde, no quería verlo, pero… una parte de mi, por otro lado… no lo sé… esto es algo muy delicado, y que me trae recuerdos muy duros.

Pasan varias horas cuando finalmente salimos de clases, Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo me invitaron a ir a Sugarcube Corner, yo les dije que iría a casa porque tenía que regresar a tomar algunas pastillas, en un principio fue verdad lo que les dije, pero cuando ya estaba de regreso a casa, algo paso dentro de mí, miré en dirección al sol, y note que aún faltaba mucho para el atardecer, él dijo que vendría faltando poco para el alba ¿Por qué no quiero verlo? Desde hace un año he sentido un nudo en mi pecho, y no tiene nada que ver con mi mal estar… desde hace tanto no he podido sentirme a gusto con migo misma. Sigo viva, estoy con mi familia ¿Por qué me siento tan mal?, ya hablé con los padres de ella, ellos de hecho me han visitado en varias ocasiones; pero, aun siento este vacío en el pecho… de hecho, este se hizo más fuerte desde que llego esa carta.

-Tengo que terminar con esto-

Sin pensarlo dos veces en lugar de dirigirme a casa, me encamine a las afueras de Ponyville, pasando la casa de Sweetie Bell. Unas casas más adelante, se encontraba una casita modesta, junto al lago. Antes de llegar pude divisar un columpio y sentado sobre este una potrilla que era un par de años más joven que yo, una pequeña unicornio de color rosa crema y crin color escarlata con un distintivo mechón naranja.

La potrilla al verme expreso una mirada de asombro e incomodidad, inmediatamente llamo a su madre, una pegaso amarillo claro con crin escarlata, igual que la potrilla.

-Buenas tardes señora Brightness- saludé a la poni con educación.

-Hola Apple Bloom eh…. Co… ¿Cómo sigues?- me dice ella un tanto inquieta.

-Mucho mejor… gracias señora-

-¿Ya no…?-

-No eh tenido problemas ya… gracias por preguntar, em ¿podría?-

-Claro pasa, ¿quieres un poco de té?-

-no gracias-

-¿segura? Tengo galletitas recién hechas-

-em… solo una- le respondo con una ligera sonrisa, no podía resistirme a probar sus galletas, ya antes había tenido oportunidad, y en verdad son deliciosas.

-¿A qué viene tu visita cariño?- me pregunta ella con algo de curiosidad.

-Supe que Sleid vendría…-

-Si…. De hecho él está arriba, en la habitación de…. –

-¿ya llego?- pregunto algo inquieta.

-si… lleva una hora en aquella habitación, estamos esperando a que llegue mi esposo para ir a….-

-oh disculpe…-

-no… no importa cariño…. Creo que el te está esperando arriba, cuando llegó... preguntó por ti…-

-sí…. De hecho recibí una carta de él hace tiempo-

-puedes subir si quieres-

-muchas gracias señora Brightness-

Me encamine a las escaleras y lentamente subí uno por uno de los escalones, estaba algo nerviosa, quizás porque era consciente de lo especial que era él para ella, o porque no tenía el valor de encararlo. Después de todo, él fue el que me evito por mucho tiempo, y no sé qué es lo que pueda pasar ahora, solo espero que este peso que tengo finalmente se desvanezca.

Sabía cuál era el camino que seguir, hacía ya tanto que no venía a este lugar, pero aun recordaba cuál era su habitación, pasando la escalera, la segunda puerta a la derecha, junto al baño. La puerta estaba abierta, lentamente me adentré en la habitación, dando pasos lentos, casi de inmediato diviso. Ahí sentado sobre la cama y mirando un cuadro se encontraba un potrillo, el cual supuestamente era un año mayor que yo pero parecía ser mucho más joven dado a su baja estatura, un pegaso blanco como la misma nieve, de crin naranja y ojos azules. Hace 2 años este potro era completamente desconocido para los habitantes de Equestria, ahora es uno de los ponis más famosos del reino, debido principalmente al hecho de quien es su madre, de la cual quizás no me creerían si se los contase. Antes de eso, no se sabe mucho de él, solo que vivió en un orfanato casi toda su vida hasta que su madre lo encontró. La verdad, pocos saben su origen, muchos creyeron que se encontraba en un internado o con algún pariente lejano, y son muy pocos los que saben la verdad. La influencia de su familia en los medios se ha encargado de borrar el rastro de su verdadero origen, haciendo parecer este como solo un mito… ¿Cómo lo sé? Me lo dijo la misma yegua que anteriormente era dueña de esta habitación.

-Hola Apple Bloom- murmura el potrillo con bastante inexpresividad.

-Hola Sleid….-

-A pasado mucho tiempo….-

-Sí, lo se…-

-¿Cómo te has sentido?-

-Bien…..- respondo algo tímida. Para intentar distraerme miro a mi alrededor, notando como pese a que ha pasado un año la habitación continuaba exactamente igual a la primera vez que vine, las mismas fotografías en los estantes, los mismos libros en el mismo orden, casi como si este lugar se hubiera congelado en el tiempo.

-no te ves muy bien…. Podrías enfermar si no te cuidas- me dice el potro.

-no te preocupes yo estoy bien, no tienes por qué preocuparte de mí… Formalmente, esta es la primera vez que hablamos, Sleid-

-¿Entonces por qué viniste?-

-¿eh?-

-No tenías por qué venir…- me dice el potro con un tono auto-convaleciente.

-Vine porque me lo pediste-

-Pudiste no hacerme caso… ¿Por qué venir? Si nunca antes te he visitado….-

-Sleid no sé a dónde quieres llegar- exclamo algo incomoda y confundida.

-¿Por qué viniste a verme?-

-¡Porque Cristal lo hubiera deseado!- exclamo con bastante exaltación.

-Cristal…- murmura el potrillo con bastante melancolía.

-mira Sleid… sé que nos conocemos mejor de lo que crees… Cristal me contó muchas cosas sobre ti, y también… estoy segura que ella también te contó mucho sobre nosotras-

-Solo estuvo unos meces con ustedes…- murmura el potrillo.

¿Quién es Cristal?, se deben estar preguntando. Hace dos años ella y su familia vinieron a vivir aquí en Ponyville, y aunque admito que al principio no tuvimos un comienzo muy bueno que digamos, dado a que ella ya poseía su marca. Rápidamente tras una serie de eventos comenzamos a entablar una amistad muy significativa, solo lamento no haber tenido el suficiente tiempo para conocerla mejor... pues apenas nos estábamos conociendo cuando todo pasó.

\- ¿Por qué todos los seres que amo tienen que morir?- murmura Sleid entre lágrimas. Cristal no fue muy específica sobre todo lo que este potrillo tuvo que pasar en su antigua vida, pero sí que sufrió mucho, y que no la tuvo nada fácil, quizás es por esta razón que no quería verlo y que nunca hice un esfuerzo por buscarlo aun cuando me recupere de la operación- ¿Por qué me tuvo que dejar?…. ¿Por qué ella?- murmuraba entre lágrimas mientras no dejaba de ver una fotografía en la mesita donde estaba un espejo y un recuadro donde aparecía Cristal y también Sleid, juntos en lo que parecía ser un evento de los Wonderbolts.

Sleid comenzó a contarme una serie de anécdotas y sucesos que vivieron juntos, el potrillo cada vez se mostraba más y más melancólico al recordar aquellos momentos. Ambos potrillos se conocieron en un orfanato, Sleid según parecía no era bien recibido por los demás potrillos, sufría mucho con ellos, y parecía que de no ser por el apoyo que ella le daba, quizás nunca hubiera salido del orfanato.

-gracias a ella… me… me reuní con mi madre…. Ella me alentó a buscarla…. Y me acompañó en todo momento… siempre estuvo cuando más la necesitaba…- murmuraba Sleid con cólera, llegaba un punto en el que sus palabras se volvían incomprensibles, estaba destrozado. Pese al tiempo que ha pasado, se notaba que aún no había logrado superar su muerte.

Miro en dirección a la puerta y me encuentro con la pequeña potrilla de crin escarlata observando a Sleid llorar- ¡Perdóname!- exclama la potrilla también entre lágrimas mientras salía corriendo.

Esa potrilla era la hermana adoptiva de Cristal, dos potrillas que apenas estaban conociéndose. Cristal tubo un trágico accidente. No se sabe mucho del caso, la pequeña casi no habla desde el incidente. Ella lo presencio todo, y no se sabe mucho, solo que Cristal fue golpeada por el tren. A solo momentos de ser aplastada, logro librarse del impacto mortal, pero no lo suficiente. Fue golpeada, sus patas traseras quedaron destrozadas, y sufrió muchos golpes alrededor del cuerpo.

-Ella me salvo….- digo con un tono melancólico.

-¿Qué dices?-

-Ella…. No tenía que hacerlo…. Pero por ella continuo aquí… aún no sé por qué lo hizo… pero… ella…. Apenas nos conocíamos… ¡no tenía que hacerlo!-

-siempre tuvo un gran corazón-

-si…. En eso tienes razón- murmuro con melancolía mientras colocaba mi casco contra mi pecho y sentía una larga cicatriz a lo largo de este.

Aquella recaída que tuve resulto ser un ataque cardiaco, provocado por una falla en la válvula de mi corazón. Este con el tiempo empezó a degradarse y empeorar al punto de que yo necesitara un trasplante, mi familia y amigas sufrieron mucho desde entonces, incluso mi hermana mayor Applejack, estaba dispuesta a dar su corazón para que yo viviera, pero su corazón era demasiado grande. Y aunque había posibilidad de intentar hacer que este fuera compatible con mi cuerpo, no había garantía de que esto no me trajera mayores dificultades conforme pase el tiempo. No sé si fue obra del destino que Cristal sufriera ese accidente, ella sobrevivió, pero su cuerpo estaba muy dañado, y estaba en al filo de la vida o la muerte. No sé por qué esto tuvo que pasar, solo sabía que con la terapia adecuada y cuidados, quizás ella tenía más chances de sobrevivir que yo. Aun ahora no sé por qué decidió darme su corazón, y quizás nunca lo sepa.

-siempre supo cuando hacer lo correcto… siempre quiso ayudar a los demás….- murmura Sleid entre lágrimas, yo ya no resisti verlo más así que hice lo único que se me ocurrió, aquello que mi hermana me daba cada vez que yo me sentía sola y triste, le di un abraso. El potro empezó a llorar en mi pecho, y yo hice lo mismo aunque no tanto como él. Por mucho tiempo tras enterarme de quien era el trasplante, no dejaba de sentir algo estrujándome, no solo porque antes de morir Cristal se había convertido en mi nueva amiga, sino porque yo sabía lo mucho que ella estimaba y quería a Sleid. Una bonita amistad (o incluso algo mas) que terminó bruscamente tras un incidente que nos marcaria a todos.

Pasando algunos minutos Sleid se calma y se separa de mi algo apenado.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- le pregunto al potro.

-sí… creo que sí….- me dice el con una ligera sonrisa- al menos sé que Cristal no murió del todo…- murmura este.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Porque su corazón aún vive en ti-

Yo le doy una ligera sonrisa, y ambos bajamos las escaleras, donde para mi sorpresa encuentro a mi hermana mayor, esperándonos, quise disculparme por no avisarle, pero ella inmediatamente me dijo que no había por que disculparse. Es entonces que corro hasta mi hermana y la abrazo con todas mis fuerzas, apreciando el hecho de que nosotras podamos estar juntas, gracias a Cristal yo puedo estar con mi familia, gracias a ella Applejack sigue con migo y yo sigo con ella, Cristal lo perdió todo con tal de que yo pudiera seguir adelante, lo único que me gustaría ahora sería verla de nuevo... aunque sea una vez, y decirle gracias.

Tras esto, toda la familia adoptiva de Cristal, Sleid junto a su madre y yo junto a Applejack nos dirigimos al cementerio para visitar la tumba de una buena amiga, una dulce poni de gran corazón y valor, Cristal.


End file.
